Just Act
by Indi.S-chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika Naruto harus beradu akting dengan Hinata? Dalam sebuah film garapan Jiraiya, yang mengharuskan si lelaki berkulit tan berakting sebagai pria kasar yang melakukan KDRT. Padahal status nyata mereka berdua adalah suami istri/ a lil bit Humor.


Sebuah oneshot gaje, pengisi waktu luang.

Enjoy ^O^

.

_**Oo.**_

Semoga suka~

**...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka Jepang pembuat sekaligus pemilik Naruto dkk. Just Act milik dan buatan indi.**

**Warning: Hiperbolis, alay, gaje, garing, dll**

**Disarankan untuk segera menekan tombol back jika lebih suka membaca oneshot full romance.**

**Terakhir. Hukum yang berlaku selalu, Don't like? Don't read my fict!**

**OoOOoO**

**.**

**Just Act!**

**..**

**.**

"Kau kira aku benar-benar–," ucapan Naruto terpotong, oleh gelegar amarah lelaki berambut putih itu.

"CUT!" dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, satu kata membawa seluruh emosinya muncul.

"Oh, jangan lagi~,"semua kru mengerang frustasi.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu," gumam Sasori. Geram.

"Naruto!" Deidara yang menjadi juru kamera berteriak, ikut-ikutan jengkel.

Sasuke, salah satu aktor yang ikut dalam pembuatan film ini, yang seharusnya mendapat giliran berakting setelah adegan ini–sudah mulai memunculkan aura membunuh. Jangan salahkan dia, sebab Jiraiya yang merupakan sutradara utamanya sudah benar-benar bersiap meledak saat itu juga.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, Naruto! Tatap mata lawan mainmu! Jangan justru melirik ke arah lain!" semua kalimat seru bercampur menjadi satu. Bersatu padu penuh nada tinggi, dan keluar dari mulut kering si sutradara.

"Tapi aku tak bisa!" Naruto ikutan emosi, namun dengan wajah memelas.

"Na-Naruto-kun, sudahlah. Lakukan se-sesuai kata sutradara," suara lembut Hinata mengalun bagai melodi. Cukup lelah, karena sejak tadi sama sekali belum sempat melontarkan satu katapun saat berakting.

"Ta-tapi aku tak bisa Hinata," Naruto semakin memelas. Memasang tampang enggan yang semua orang sadari.

"Naruto! Kau sendiri yang menyetujui untuk ikut dalam film ini. Bukankah kau senang karena bisa bermain bersama istrimu?" ucap Jiraiya datar. Mengganggu interaksi Naruto dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa senang? Kenapa aku harus berperan jadi suami tak tahu diri yang melakukan KDRT pada Hinata?" Naruto semakin sebal.

"Kau. Sendiri. Yang. Bilang. Kalau. Kau. Profesional," penekanan pada tiap katanya terkesan sekali. Sasuke, yang emosinya sudah akan meletus. Akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Ya~ tapi–" kembali kata-kata lelaki kuning itu terpotong. _Poor_ Naruto.

"Aku juga sudah berulang kali mengingatkanmu kalau peranmu seperti itu," Jiraiya yang memang kesal, tak ingin lagi mendengar alasan Naruto.

"Naruto, kau seharusnya bersikap profesional! Apa kau tak kasihan melihat semua orang di sini lelah?" kekesalan kru lain akhirnya memuncak. Hidan yang mewakili semuanya menunjuk Tobi yang tangannya mulai gemetaran memegangi lampu sorot. Yang benar-benar kelelahan karena belum makan.

Bahkan Kakuzu, yang merupakan kru belakang panggung sudah bersiap membawa-bawa tali kabel untuk mencekik Naruto. Benar-benar panas!

Langkah-langkah para kru mulai mendekat kearah Naruto. Bahkan ada yang membawa parang yang-entah-darimana. Yang diduga merupakan preman insyaf.

"Kau sudah membuat kami bersabar setelah kau melakukan NG*. Hingga take 105 kali!" Deidara sudah benar-benar tak terkendali. Dia memegangi kamera seolah akan memulai film sadis ala Jason si penjagal.

"Te-teman-tema~n. Maaf a-aku ..." Naruto yang tentu menyadari situasi mulai melangkah mundur. Memajukan tangannya seolah berusaha menahan mereka semua.

Jiraiya yang duduk di kursi sutradara hanya bersedekap dengan wajah datar. 'Biarlah mereka berlaku sesuka mereka,' batinnya penuh kegembiraan.

Suasana mulai–sudah mencekam.

Tap. Langkah pertama.

"A-ayolah teman-teman ..." Naruto membuka suara. Tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

Tap. Langkah kedua.

Semua sudah mulai mengeluarkan senjata layaknya perang. Naruto benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tap. Langkah ketiga.

Wajah-wajah sangar sudah bersiap menyerbu. Sedang si lelaki jabrik memohon dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Suasana menggila meliputi kegiatan outdoor itu, hingga suara seorang wanita mengusik keadaan mereka.

"E-eh. A-ano," Hinata memulai. Para kru mengawasi, dan Naruto memandang Hinata dengan wajah super memohon.

Wanita indigo itu menelan ludah, sebelum mulai bicara, "Ku-kupikir aku a-akan mengajak Na-Naruto bicara dulu, su-supaya Naruto tidak me-melakukan kesalahan lagi. Apa-apakah boleh?" Hinata itu gagap, bersuara kecil, tapi lembut. Dan hampir semua orang suka mendengar suaranya. Apalagi ditambah wajah memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca, siapa yang mau menolak?

Mereka terdiam. Sedangkan Tobi yang mengikuti keinginan alaminya untuk memeluk hewan malang, langsung menerjang Hinata untuk mendekapnya. Namun akhirnya mendapat jitakan keras dari Naruto dan sikutan Neji.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong ... Hinata 'kan manusia, kenapa Tobi peluk ya?

"Kalau Hinata yang bilang, kenapa tidak?" Neji yang tentu saja sister complex dengan senang hati menyetujuinya.

Ada sih yang membuka mulut untuk menolak. Tapi akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari lelaki Hyuuga itu. Mengingat reputasi si keras kepala Neji yang mewarisi dojo Hyuuga.

Naruto dengan hati berbunga-bunga dan bahagia mengikuti Hinata menjauh dari kerumunan. Lalu saat tak ada yang melihat, tanpa basa-basi pria itu langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Membuahkan rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi chuby Hinata.

"Hinata~. Aku sayang sekali padamu," Naruto memilih bermanja ria.

"Na-Naruto, seharusnya Na-Naruto bisa berakting dengan ba-baik tadi," Hinata masih dalam pelukan Naruto yang posesif.

Naruto sedikit terusik dengan kata-kata Hinata dan memilih membalik badan Hinata, menghadapnya.

"Hinata, bagaimana mungkin aku bersikap seperti itu padamu? Meskipun itu hanya akting, aku tak bisa," ucapannya benar-benar serius. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pipi kenyal Hinata. Membuat wajah putih si gadis terkurung. Hinata yang kaget tak mampu menatap balik iris sky blue Naruto.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja. Itu sudah pekerjaan kita, ja-jadi harus dilaksanakan. Bu-bukankah Naruto profesional?" akhirnya Hinata balik menatap Naruto, sambil ikut memegangi tangan-tangan berkulit tan tersebut. Tentunya dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto, yang mendapat tatapan balik terdiam. Mengawasi wajah Hinata yang bak porselen. Hidung mancungnya, bibir merah lembapnya, dan juga iris lavender dengan bulu mata panjang lentik. Benar-benar menggoda!

"Kau itu benar-benar mengujiku ya? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan KDRT padamu Hinata? Meski itu akting aku tak bisa" dia terdiam, "Karena lawan mainku adalah kau, aku tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dialogku. Dan karena melihat wajah terlukamu–yang hanya aktingpun, aku jadi ikut ... terluka," lanjut Naruto, dahinya ia majukan. Hingga menyentuh dahi Hinata yang tertutup helaian pomi indigonya. Hidung mereka jadi ikut bersentuhan. Hembusan napas Hinata bahkan dapat Naruto rasakan.

Hinata jadi makin memerah.

Hening beberapa saat. Mereka masih nyaman berada dalam kondisi ini. Masing-masing menutup mata. Hingga suara Hinata menginterupsi.

"Ta-tapi Naruto jangan hanya me-memikirkan diri sendiri. Ba-bagaimana dengan para kru yang sudah lelah dan bekerja keras demi film ini?" penuturan Hinata memang benar adanya.

Naruto akhirnya bingung juga, "I-itu ..."

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Sebelum akhirnya mencium pipi kanan Naruto. Mengagetkan sekali. Naruto hanya terpaku menatap Hinata.

"A-aku ingin menyemangati Na-naruto. Ka-karena tadi sudah ku-kucium, Naruto harus lebih berusaha," kata-kata Hinata melontar tanpa mampu memandang wajah Naruto. Yah apalagi? Pastinya karena malu.

"Kenapa Hinata hanya mencium pipiku saja? Bukankah masih ada bibirku yang lebih mudah untuk dikecup," ujar Naruto jahil.

"Naruto~," si gadis berusaha melepas tangan Naruto yang memegangi pipinya agar bisa menjauh. Tapi Naruto justru makin berani dengan mengubah posisi dan memeluk Hinata.

"Baiklah, karena istriku sudah menyemangati. Aku akan berusaha kali ini!" semangat mulai bangkit dalam benak Naruto.

Kemudian setelah benar-benar siap mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat sutradara. Untuk kembali beradu akting. Sambil berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang bertautan.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eh belom dink ;p ...**

**...**

Semua bersorak sorai karena akhirnya Naruto bisa berakting dengan lancar. Banyak yang menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa berubah drastis. Dia hanya menjawab kalau dia membayangkan wajah waria saat berakting tadi, tentunya sambil tertawa.

Setelah semua bersiap-siap meninggalkan tempat syuting, Naruto buru-buru mencari Hinata. Menariknya dan kemudian tanpa kata membawanya ke arah parkiran. Lalu mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke kursi penumpang samping kemudi. Dan dirinya sendiri duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Hinata~," Naruto memanggil nama istrinya dengan manja.

"A-apa?" merasakan firasat menggelitik, dia menyahut.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik 'kan?"

"I-iya. La-lalu?"

"Aku ingin hadiah,"

"Ha-hadiah?"

"Ya, aku ingin ... bibirmu,"

"E-eh?"

Dan setelah itu hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

**END**

**Yang ini beneran kok ^^**

**.**

**NG*: No Good. Kesalahan akting yang dilakukan seseorang saat syuting.**

**...**

**RnR?**


End file.
